


Avengers One SHots

by WalkerBicht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Oral Sex, Steve is Tony master, Tony act like a hore, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBicht/pseuds/WalkerBicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basado no inicio do filme up altas aventuras.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Primeira One Shot- Was Just Sex

**Steve pov’s on**

Tony: I know it's really funny, her reaction was the best of all, she just stared with a face like "what am I doing with my life?".

I kept laughing at how much Tony continued the story. All the Avengers were gone and it's just me and Tony here, so now we're in my room lying in bed talking. Stopped laughing and looked at Tony, until now I hadn't realised our proximity, his face was cm of my.

Tony: I never realized how blue his eyes were ...

Steve: Thanks ... You have beautiful eyes.

The next thing I knew was that I was kissing Tony and he was matching. I poured it slowly in my bed without breaking the Kiss, I changed the kisses to his neck, sucked the location of his wrist taking a desperate moan of Tony.

I took the top off of it, I kept dropping the kisses, stopped at one of his nipples sucked him doing Tony moan louder. He pulled me to one more Kiss and I laid in bed, Tony took my shirt and was kissing my chest to get in my pants, it collapsed and took with the underwear.

My Member was fully hard and pulsing, Tony slowly licked a line where one of his veins, pulling a groan from me. He teased me for some more time before putting all my Member into her mouth, I gemi louder and put my hands in his hair. Tony sucked the entire length and when it came to the head licking her gently.

When I was close to orgasm he stopped, pushed him on the bed again and went back to kissing him as we were kissing I took his pants with his underwear, I started jerking off his erect Member, Tony broke the kiss and moaned. I let out a laugh and went back to kissing him. We stopped kissing when we ran out of air, Tony licked his lips, which now were red and bruised.

Tony: I want you inside me now.

I oiled it two fingers and put them at the entrance of Tony. I went back to kissing him and started to insert a finger slowly inside, he pulled my arm in pain, but let me continue with the time Tony was getting used to it and began to relax the muscles. He moaned when my finger brushed against his prostate, put a finger on what made Tony moan a little louder.

Tony: Steve, God fuck me soon!

Steve: Calm in a hurry.

I took my fingers and put my Member in his entry, I entered into it very slowly so as not to hurt him. When everything was in it I didn't moved, gave a time for the two of us got used to this feeling, Tony gave me a little Kiss indicating that I could continue. I started to stock slowly taking care not to hurt Tony.

Over time my thrusts were getting stronger and erratic, as he thrust I hit his prostate. A few more thrusts and he came, fouling our abdomens, continued with the thrusts and then some I came inside him. Outside of Tony and I lay beside him, he put his head on my chest, without caring about the semen in me.

Tony: I thought you'd never come to Grandpa.

Steve: shut up before you ruin the Stark climate ...

We laughed about it, Tony snuggled deeper into me, I hugged him with a little more strength and we slept like this. The other day I woke up alone in my bed, I looked at myself and thought that last night I didn't get cleaned. I got up and went to the bathroom, I took a quick shower and out of the box, I dried off and put on my clothes of Captain America. I looked at the clock, 12:30, our I slept more than usual.

Get out of my room and went into the living room. Natasha and Bruce were watching Tv, Thor was in the kitchen talking with Clint. Dei hi to Thor and Clint and I sat beside Natasha.

Natasha: woke up late today captain.

Steve: I was up late last night. You know where's Tony?

Bruce: the last time I saw him, he was in the lab.

Steve: Thanks.

I got up and went to the elevator, I pressed the button and waited, the doors opened and I left. The vision that I had made my heart tighten, Tony was kissing a girl (which I have no idea what I was doing in Avengers Tower). I walked up to him and called their attention.

Tony: Oh Hi popsicle.

He turned to girl and gave a little kiss on her.

Tony: it's time for you to go baby.

The girl passed me and went to the elevator, Tony continued working as if I weren't here and none of it had happened.

Steve: what was that?

Tony: a kiss, what else?

Steve: she shouldn't be here.

Tony: Oh will Captain, stop being so boring.

I sighed and pressed the bridge of the nose. I looked up to Tony, who was still looking at the monitors and not paying attention to me.

Steve: last night didn't mean anything to you?

Tony finally turned to meHe was with the same look of arrogance ever. Then he said to me.

Tony: Hey Steve, it was just sex, that's all.

These words broke my heart. I gave a dry laugh and looked to the side.

Steve: I was right.

Tony: About what?

Steve: You're an asshole Tony Stark.

I turned back and went to the elevator, pushed to the top floor of the Tower (where we stayed). Tony is really stupid, I don't know how he can be Haword's son.

A few days later.

What Tony said really hurt me, but now I'm dating someone, Sharon Carter, she is the niece of Peggy and is a wonderful person. I love her and I love spending time with her.

Now she and we are in the living room of the Avengers, kissing. Bruce left with Clint and Natasha and Thor went to see Jane. The only person besides us in the tower is the Tony, but he is in the lab and should not come up here ...

Tony: Who is she?

We turned back and Tony was standing there in front of the elevator. His expression was neutral but gave notice that his eyes were burning with rage.

Steve: This is Sharon, Peggy's niece. She's an agent of SHIELD.

Tony: Yes, so I thought someone had said that torre is just for the Avengers, so get lost!

Sharon got up and went to the elevator, after the elevator doors closed I got up and went to Tony.

Steve: Tony what is your problem?!

Tony grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. After some time we parted, Tony held me tightly and put her head on my chest.

Tony: you are mine and I won't share it with anyone!

I laughed and hugged him back.

Steve: you're mine too Tony.


	2. One shot 2- Up

Steve pov's on  
I was 8 years old when I met him. Remember to this day, it was a sunny day, I had just seen the film of Captain Marvel, my childhood dream was to be he. I kept imagining the Narrator talking about what Captain Marvel made in how I played walking down the street with a tissue stuck in the neck.  
Captain Marvel is in another one of your adventures! It saves children on top of a mountain.  
I had passed over a tiny pebble.  
He gives Hi for citizens of the Grand Canyon.  
A crack in the street.  
He flies over Mount Everest  
I tried to jump over a tree trunk, but it doesn't work.  
He gives around Mount Everest. Actually my dear there's nothing ...  
???: Can stop Captain Marvel!  
I looked at the abandoned house that I was standing in front. There was someone in there, out of curiosity I walked in and saw a little boy my age playing, he had a red towel stuck on neck, had black hair and was very softly.  
???: Nothing is impossible for the Captain Marvel! He can do anything he wants.  
I started looking around the House, so when I went back to look for him, the boy was in front of me and looked angry.  
???: What are you doing here? Only Club members can enter, and you're not a member, you think it's just have a Cape that can come in here?  
I shook my head as a sign of no, then a smile appeared on his face.  
???: Oh OK! You are a member of the Club now! My name is Anthony, but you can call me Tony.  
Steve: my no-name is-S-St-Steve.  
Tony: Steve, what a cool name! Want to see something cool?  
I assented and he pulled me, climb the stairs running, we arrived in the basement, had a huge hole that had a plank that connected the place we were, where they had several comics Captain Marvel.  
Tony: go ahead.  
I looked at him incredulously and stood static. He pushed me a little bit to the Board, was still standing, I looked again to Tony, I made a sign with his hand for me to go. I sighed, I fixed the Cape around his neck and started walking, I never threw 2 steps and falls from above.  
That same night.  
Lying in bed, with his arm in a cast, reading comic books of Captain Marvel. Then a pebble hit my cast, I yelled in pain so Tony appeared at the window and startled me, scared I ended up beating my cast again and screamed in pain again.  
Tony: Hi Steve! I came to show you something!  
He came through the window and I came down from my bed, we made a hut and get down on the ground, he looked at me with your hands behind your back and talked.  
Tony: what I'm going to show you right now you can't tell anyone! Swear you won't tell! Oath of heart!  
Did an X on the chest and raise my hand promising. He took the notebook and showed me on the cover was written "Tony's Achievements", he was showing me some drawings he made and some cutouts of Captain Marvel Comics, Tony showed me a drawing of an armor and made me promise that I would help him build his armor to him. After that Tony was away, but before he went he spoke.  
Tony: you are quiet. I liked you!  
Years later.  
Tony and I are heroes and we are getting married. After that the photographer took the photo Tony pulled me into a passionate kiss, then my family applauded and screamed in happiness happy, I laughed and the family of Tony was smiling and clapping, quieter than my family.  
With that we went into our House it was pretty great, I took him in to how we laughed like two idiots. I lay in bed in how much we laughed, we kissed and this time it was with more fervor and sexuality, we split up when the air became necessary so Tony looked into my eyes and I in him, we knew exactly what we wanted. It's not like I've never had sex in my life, but the last time was when we were 16 years old, and it's been a while.  
The years have passed, we were doing 5 years of marriage when Tony came up with the idea.  
Tony: Steve Let's adopt a child?  
Steve: what?  
Tony: we're having a baby! It's going to be great!  
Steve: Okay, we're going to adopt a baby!  
We embraced super excited with the idea, we went to the orphanage. We know children, we talk to those responsible and then back home, Tony was so electric about having a son that we had to go make a room for the baby. The smile of my husband in the face was wonderful, but then came the news. The adoption application was denied, Tony was devastated, he was on the couch crying, sat next to him and hugged him.  
Only then, a few weeks and then we met Peter, that same noes being legally ours, we see ourselves as parents and he believes our son Peter to live with us.  
10 years later, when I was snooping around, as he was not a mission. Was stirring in our closet where stood the old stuff I found a picture of what it would be like the armour Tony always wanted to do, so I had the most wonderful idea in the world!  
I asked Bruce to help me build this armor, was difficult, we had to call the Reed to help us too, but we managed. Everything was organized so I let her in the lab and called the Tony for a date to celebrate our 10 years of marriage. After he arrived and showered the mission I called him for us dinner, even at home.  
Right after dinner I was taking him back to the lab to see the armor, but halfway through Tony stayed with soft legs, I held him and asked.  
Steve: Tony you are right?  
But the only answer I had was he vomiting blood. Went into despair, picked him up and took him to the hospital, after many hours waiting doctor finally arrived, the news that he brought was the worst of all, Tony had leukemia. After that I could already see it, it's been a few months of treatment when Tony gave me the book "Tony's Achievements".  
Tony: I want this to stay with you.  
Steve: But Tony ...  
Tony: no "but" Steve, take this.  
I looked in the eyes of Tony, that now are not brown like before, and he is very pale and skinny, it seems that the slightest movement it will be broken. I held the back of her neck and kissed her forehead, got the book and put it in the corner table, kissed Tony and I was stroking his hair until he fell asleep.  
I sat on the couch and got the book, opened it and smiled with things when we were kids. Then I got on a sheet where it was written "my life with Steve", turned the pages and were several pictures of me and Tony together, had some drawings that I made him pasted on the pages. Last sheet was a photo where we were lying in bed asleep, Peter took this picture, smiling when I saw Tony sleeping, then I realized there was something written in the corner of the sheet, and looked fresh.  
Steven  
You gave me everything I dreamed, a love, a child, a House, everything. I've known you since I was a kid, and I know all about you, and you all about me. I thought that our story would last longer, but this time I could live with you, I could love you, I've had the time of my life. I want you to swear that when I'm not around you're going to continue with that smile I love and I like to see every day. Watch Peter for me, and never stop being such a wonderful person that you are.  
Love Anthony.  
I felt a little tear streaming down my face, I was looking at the picture until the soft noise of "Pibs" heartbeat of Tony became a single long and sharp. I diverted my eyes and looked at my husband, he was no longer breathing and he was no longer with me. Hugged his lifeless body and let the tears fall, so I did an X on the chest and raised my hand, I will keep the promise I made, and I will never love someone like I loved Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado no inicio do filme up altas aventuras.


End file.
